


Familia

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Familia

De pequeño, sus padres lo habían acompañado siempre y él era parte de la gran estirpe Malfoy, y Black también hay que mencionar. Tenía antepasados grandiosos, cada uno con una historia fabulosa y más de uno fue su ejemplo a seguir; aunque ninguno llegó al nivel de su padre, quién, en ese entonces, parecía ser sinónimo de poder y conocimiento absoluto.

Además de la pequeña familia Malfoy y del gran árbol genealógico, era parte del selecto grupo de la nueva generación de sangres pura; era el cabecilla de los chicos que eran hijos de los amigos de su padre y que jugaban con él en la mansión. Era parte de un grupo de amigos.

Después, Slytherin. Entró a esa casa y de inmediato se adaptó, pues era lo todo lo que se esperaba de un perfecto Slytherin. Era respetado, temido, amado y odiado. Seguido y envidiado. Y también tenía a un grupo selecto de amigos. Ahora, era parte de los Malfoy, de su grupo de amigos y de Slytherin.

Más tarde, se unió a algo que deseó nunca haberse unido. Pues ya no era más el niño consentido, ya no había familiaridad ni desafío; tampoco había frescura ni bromas. Era oscuro, era siniestro y temía. Temía por su familia, por su padre indefenso en Azkaban y su madre rodeada por dementes. Y fue parte de los mortífagos.

El bando perdedor, pero si ha de ser sincero, le aterraba que fuera el ganador.

Y ahora, ya no era parte de Slytherin (no como lo había sido en Hogwarts), su grupo de amigos se había desmoronado parcialmente y su familia ya no era una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Quiso volver el tiempo y ser sólo un niño inocente, maldoso y travieso, pero ingenuo.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en su existencia. La hermana pequeña de su amiga, la pequeña niña rubia con grandes ojos verdes y labios cereza. Es verdad, parecía una muñequita, como de porcelana, y aunque era bonita, él había tenido en su cama a chicas mucho más sexys y atractivas que Astoria.

Sin embargo, la vio bajo una nueva luz. Y la escuchó hablar, la observó moverse entre estúpidos que la insultaban por ser Slytherin y nunca titubeó o se cohibió; fue testigo de la forma elegante e inteligente en que ella insultaba a cualquiera que la atacara; y, contrario a lo que un día pensó, comprobó que ella, de damisela en desgracia, sólo la apariencia.

Y lo vio. Vio de nuevo un hogar, vio otra vez una familia que volvería a ser un baluarte fuerte; vio su estirpe continuada, con la que, desde ese momento y hasta ahora, le pareció la mejor. Vio su alrededor reconstruido y mejorado, se vio a sí mismo superando a su padre y, junto a él, estaba ella, ayudándole.

Y sonrió, era hora de abandonar las ruinas caídas, reconstruir lo que aún se podía y caminar sin mirar atrás.


End file.
